L'Avant-garde
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Le Norfendre c'est vraiment nul : il fait froid et y a des morts-vivants. Heureusement, il y a aussi Tirion Fordring, sa grosse épée et sa Croisade d'Argent, pleine d'aventuriers parfois compétents. Oh, et puis il y a Mograine aussi, qui a encore changé de camp... Recueil de drabbles et minifics période WotLK.
1. légende - Tirion

Je commence à avoir publié suffisamment de trucs sur _Warcraft_ pour me sentir suffisamment à l'aise sur le fandom pour revenir à mes vieilles habitudes : les recueils de petites bêtises.

J'ai donc raclé mes fonds de tiroirs et voici un recueil de drabbles et minifcs sur la période _Wrath of the Lich King,_ la Croisade d'Argent, Tirion Fordring, le Norfendre, tout ça. La plupart sont des drabbles écris pendant des **arbres à drabbles** sur LJ, défi d'écriture consistant à écrire de petits textes de 100 mots en partant des derniers mots du texte précédent.

On commence tout de suite avec un drabble écrit en février 2018 avec l'accroche : " _Une légende, hein… Mon cul, oui !"  
_

o

\- Une légende, hein… Mon cul, oui ! Tu sais qui c'est tapé tout le boulot pendant qu'il était prisonnier comme un con dans un bloc de glace ? C'est bibi ! Sans moi et les copains, je t'assure qu'il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à se le faire, le roi Liche ! C'est facile de se contenter de mettre le coup de grâce de récolter tout le mérite, tout ça parce qu'on a une grosse épée qui brille - qu'il a piqué à un autre mec, en plus ! Alors, hein, le Porte-Cendres, c'est pas lui qui va changer ce que je pense des paladins...


	2. messagère - TirionEitrigg

_Écris en février 2018 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**. Accroche : « la nuit »_

100 mots

o

La nuit était avancée quand tu fus introduite dans la tente du Porte-Cendres. Il était assoupi, son armure à peine à demi-retirée. C'est son ami qui, à voix basse et rocailleuse, te demanda doucement :

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- J'apporte un message de Valgarde...

\- Est-ce urgent ou la réponse du général peut-elle attendre le matin ?

\- Elle peut attendre.

\- En ce cas, va te restaurer prés d'un feu et reviens à l'aube. Nous avons tous besoin de repos...

Tu t'exécutas sans t'interroger. La Croisade d'Argent était une armée étrange : voir son général endormi entre les bras protecteurs d'un orc gigantesque y semblait presque naturel.

o

 _Haha, vous imaginiez que je pouvais écrire sur la Croisade d'Argent sans mettre du Tirion/Eitrigg ? Ce serait mal me connaître !  
_


	3. froid - TirionEitrigg

_Écris en février 2018 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**. Accroche : « être protégé »_

100 mots

o

Être protégé par la Lumière ne préservait pas du rigoureux climat du Norfendre. Quand, sous sa tente, le général Fordring pouvait se permettre de retirer quelques heures son armure de plaque, il constatait avec indifférence les gerçures que le métal glacé laissaient sur sa peau là où ses vêtements humides de neige n'avaient su le protéger.

Ce n'était que peu de chose en regard de la mort glacée qui harcelait ses troupes au dehors. Rien qui ne justifie d'user de ses précieux sorts de soin.

Alors il laissait le vieux guerrier orc caresser son corps avec tendresse pour le réchauffer.


	4. graffiti - minific TirionEitrigg

Et il n'y a pas que des drabbles, il y a aussi des trucs plus long ! Celle là je l'ai écrite en 2017 en réaction à une remarque que j'entends hélas trop souvent quand je dis que je shippe Tirion et Eitrigg... Et, comme eux, je tiens à rétablir la vérité.

(promis, il n'y a pas que du TirionEitrigg dans ce recueil, je passe sur Darion juste après...)

 **Avertissement :** mention de sexe.

o

Tirion était tellement hors de lui qu'il en avait consacré le sol sans même s'en rendre compte et trois personnes avait perdu connaissance alors qu'elles ne voulaient qu'innocemment soulager leur vessie.

Il avait d'abord accusé Arthas, et Eitrigg avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre que si le roi Liche avait trouvé un moyen d'introduire un voleur dans l'arène, il l'aurait probablement plutôt chargé d'empoisonner la bière.

L'orc avait ensuite regretté ses efforts, car l'ire de Tirion était bien plus simple à gérer quand elle était toute entière dirigée contre le Fléau, et non contre ses propres croisés.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu, que tes hommes parleraient ? soupira Eitrigg. Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce genre d'incivilités...

Ils étaient rentrés dans leur tente, et malgré les efforts patient de l'orc, Tirion restait furieux. Le terme d'incivilité lui semblait ridiculement en deçà de ce que méritait cette atteinte portée à son honneur. Un crime, au moins. Il parlait maintenant de mettre en place une cour martiale exceptionnelle, et il semblait sérieux.

\- Je suis concerné aussi, souligna Eitrigg en l'aidant à retirer ses épaulières. Pourtant je ne me sens pas particulière blessé dans mon honneur...

\- Évidemment, pesta Tirion. Pour toi c'est plutôt flatteur !

"Vous, les humains, vous êtes particulièrement complexés..." songea l'orc. Il ne le dit pas tout haut car Tirion était bien assez en colère.

Une fois son armure enlevée, même après qu'il lui ai servit un verre de vin pour tenter de le mettre à l'aise, le vindicatif paladin ne décolérait pas. Eitrigg décida de tenter une autre approche.

\- Veux-tu que je fasse une annonce publique ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour prévenir les croisées subversifs que l'irrespect ne sera pas impunie ? Je le ferais moi-même, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant...

\- Non, humain, pour rétablir la vérité...

Tirion leva vers lui un regard suspicieux.

\- Si tu comptes faire un plaisanterie, je te conseille de t'abstenir, mon ami...

Eitrigg pris le risque, assurant sa défense en glissant une main caressante autour de la taille de son humain.

\- Oyez, oyez, brave gens ! Contrairement à se qu'affirmait un graffiti dans les latrines de l'arène, depuis détruit par un courroux vengeur, le Généralissime Tirion Fordring, Commandant Suprême de la Croisade d'Argent et Nouveau Porte-Cendres, ne prend pas de " _grosses bites d'orc dans le cul_ "...

Tirion grogna, mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, sa colère ne se trouva pas renouvelée. Peut-être parce qu'entendre l'objet du délit ainsi énoncé lui faisait réaliser que, quoi qu'irrespectueux et particulièrement gênant, il était peut-être plus ridicule et futile qu'il ne s'était emporté à le décrire.

Et peut-être parce que la main de l'orc était chaud et qu'il faisait froid.

Eitrigg se pencha à son oreille pour poursuivre son offensive, lentement, brûlant :

\- Non, je préfère sentir les caresses de ses petites mains rudes... Je préfère dévorer son corps tout entier, jusqu'à ce qu'il en implore la Lumière...

\- Eitrigg...

\- Et jouir contre son ventre, en le serrant fort contre moi...

\- Eitrigg, se défendit Tirion, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que mon humeur est plus furieuse que câline...

Mais sa voix, déjà, se faisait moins furieuse et plus câline. Eitrigg attaqua dans l'ouverture.

\- J'aime quand tu es en colère... Tu deviens un peu plus sauvage...

Tirion s'évertua à garder les sourcils sévèrement froncés tandis que la main d'Eitrigg glissait sur ses cuisses, mais il perdit du terrain quand les doigts caressants atteignirent son entrejambe. Il acheva de rendre les armes quand l'orc passa la langue contre son cou pour lui arracher un soupir.

\- Oh, comme je déplore le manque d'imagination de celui qui a écrit ces lignes, murmurait Eitrigg en délaçant la chemise du général vaincu. Il y a tant à faire avec ton corps...


	5. science - Kel'Thuzad

Pendant ce temps, à Naxxramas...

 _Écris en avril 2018 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**. Accroche : « c'est de la science avancée.  
_

100 mots

o

\- C'est de la science avancée, expliquait Kel'Thuzad à son chat. Vois-tu, Monsieur Bigglesworth, j'expérimente un produit des plus prometteurs pour prévenir le gel des tissus mous, et voilà le résultat : la crème des abominations ! Arthas sera probablement satisfait – quoiqu'il comprend généralement fort mal mes inventions...

En s'auto-congratulant, la liche virevoltait dans son laboratoire, faisant cliqueter ses bijoux contre ses os secs. Monsieur Bigglesworth, indifférent, mâchonnait un morceau de cadavre. Des corps torturés hurlaient et s'arquaient sous la douleur, tirant sur leur chaînes.

Et Darion, blafard et digne, regardait la scène sans émotion, attendant son tour de passer sur la table d'opération.


	6. camp - Darion

_Écris en avril 2018 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**. Accroche : « merde »_

100 mots

o

\- Merde, c'est le général Mograine… Est-ce que quelqu'un se rappelle dans quel camp il est en ce moment ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben avant il était avec nous, après il était avec le Fléau, après il a trahit Arthas, mais en même temps il s'entend pas super bien avec le général Fordring, du coup, on le considère comme un allié, un ennemi ? Dans le doute il faudrait peut-être qu'on l'empêche de passer, non ?

\- Chais pas, mais ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'est un chevalier de la Mort. Donc moi je dis, dans le doute, on fait comme si on l'avait pas remarqué…


	7. épée - Darion

_Écris en avril 2018 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**. Accroche : « à ses côtés »._

100 mots

o

A ses côtés brillait insolemment l'épée légendaire. Son orbe étincelante de Lumière.

Porte-Cendres.

Quand son regard se posait sur elle, elle qui avait été sienne, torturée et corrompue avec lui, la poitrine morte de Darion Mograine s'emplissait d'un tourbillon de ces émotions sombres et violentes qu'il apprenait patiemment à maîtriser.

Colère, jalousie, remords. Et tant de tristesse.

L'épée de son père, qui lui revenait de droit. Elle attirait son regard pour le narguer, lui rappeler qu'il ne s'en était pas montré digne.

Fordring l'avait purifiée. Elle l'avait choisit.

Elle lui avait été promise et elle lui avait préféré un autre.


	8. stratégie - Darion, Tirion

_Écris en avril 2018 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**. Accroche : « manœuvre ». _

100 mots

o

Manœuvres et stratégie étaient toujours prétextes pour exprimer la défiance affectueuse qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Avec la retenue due à leur rang mais la fermeté inhérente à leur caractères, le jeune général mort et le vieux général vivant s'écharpaient devant un plan de bataille.

\- Avec tout le respect, Seigneur Fordring, ce mouvement de troupe, quoique héroïque me paraît contre-productif, suicidaire et tout simplement stupide.

\- Oh, et dois-je le prendre comme un compliment de la part d'un jeune homme qui s'est délibérément plongé une épée en travers de la poitrine à quelques mètres du plus puissant nécromancien de nos ennemis ?


	9. transfert - Darion, Tirion

_Je vais juste laisser Paletress expliquer comment j'envisage la relation entre Tirion et Darion dans mon_ head!canon _..._

o

\- … et pour faire ce genre de remarques, asséna Tirion, tu attendras d'avoir une barbe…

\- J'ai une barbe ! protesta Darion sur un ton adolescent qui lui faisait perdre toute la crédibilité que sa menaçante armure de Chevalier de la Mort pouvait lui donner.

\- Non, mon garçon, quand on ne compte que deux poils qui se battent en duel, on n'appelle pas encore ça une barbe…

Une guerre semblait en permanence être sur le point d'éclater entre la Lame d'Ébène et la Croisade d'Argent, et pourtant…

\- Ça va paraître absurde, osa Aedric à l'oreille de sa compagne d'arme, témoins discrets de la scène de tractation entre les deux généraux. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'en réalité ils s'aiment bien…

\- Évidemment qu'ils s'aiment, répliqua Paletress qui, mieux que personnes, savait lire les cœurs. Autant qu'un père sévère et un fils rebelle peuvent s'aimer.

Devant l'air interloqué du paladin, elle précisa :

\- Mograine a perdu son père dans des circonstances tragiques juste avant de rencontrer le général Fordring. Qui a lui-même perdu son fils peu de temps après... Alexandros Mograine et Tirion Fordring étaient compagnons d'arme. Darion Mograine et Taelan Fordring avaient le même âge, ont reçu la même éducation…

\- Oh, je vois, acquiesça Aedric, songeur. Ça explique pourquoi Mograine a cédé au général Fordring l'épée de son propre père...

\- Oui, c'est ça, criait Tirion au jeune cadavre qui s'éloignait vers son Destrier de la Mort en faisant dramatiquement claquer sa cape noire dans le vent glacé. Va donc réfléchir dans ton caveau ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir avant de m'avoir envoyé le bataillon que je t'ai demandé !

\- Et aussi la manière dont ils se parlent...


	10. pensées - TirionEitrigg

_Il commence à y avoir plus de minifics sur Darion que de TirionEitrigg dans ce recueil : je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Voici une minifc que j'avais écrite il y a plus d'un an et qui aurait mieux fait de rester cachée dans un dossier...  
_

 **o**

\- Mes respects, mon Général, salua la Confesseure d'Argent Paletress, croisée au détour d'un couloir de l'arène. Vous avez bonne mine.

Elle se tourna vers Eitrigg pour le saluer à son tour, leurs regards se croisèrent, et soudain la prêtresse s'empourpra, marmonna quelque chose et pris congé avec une trop grande précipitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'interrogea Tirion perplexe.

Eitrigg se racla la gorge.

\- Elle... Est-ce qu'elle... lit dans les pensées ?

\- Paletress ? Bien sûr qu'elle lit dans les pensées. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, juste comme ça... pour être sûr, pour rien...

Tirion, lui, ne lisait pas dans les pensées, mais il savait faire la différence entre la vérité et un mensonge et, surtout, il n'était pas stupide. Il se retourna brusquement vers l'orc, blêmit, rougit, demanda un peu trop fort, sur son ton de vieux général irrité :

\- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi, Eitrigg ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé ? Oh non... Non, non, non, ne me répond même pas, je ne veux pas le savoir !

Eitrigg baissa la tête, piteux.

\- Je suis désolé, humain, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je pouvais pas savoir...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'une prêtresse dont le pouvoir consiste à sonder les souvenirs enfouis est télépathe ! Mais tu te moques de moi ! C'est comme si tu l'avais dis à voix haute, Eitrigg ! C'est exactement comme si tu l'avais dis à voix haute !

Eitrigg ne se sentait pas fier devant cet humain qui ne lui arrivait pas à l'épaule et qui devait lever la tête pour le gronder. Mais peut-être qu'il le méritait...

Il avait pensé, très distinctement, en regardant Paletress dans les yeux : "Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait l'air de bonne humeur après la pipe que je viens de lui tailler dans l'armurerie..."


	11. caractère - Tirion, Eitrigg

_Écris en mai 2018 lors d'un **arbre à drabbles**. Accroche : « les humains »_

100 mots

o

L'humain avait mauvais caractère. L'orc semblait plus paisible, mais seulement comme l'était un crocilisque, impassible jusqu'à ce que, soudain, il referme ses mâchoires pour ne jamais les desserrer.

Quelle instruction le paladin avait-il donné qui avait déplu à son ami ? Nul dans les couloirs de l'arène ne s'en souciait plus.

\- C'est un ordre direct du Général Commandant la Croisade d'Argent ! rugissait Tirion.

\- Je ne reçois mes ordres que du Chef de Guerre, articulait lentement Eitrigg d'une voix gutturale.

\- Messieurs, les interrompit Thrall en passant derrière eux avec un baquet de pop-corn. Si vous pouviez me laisser en dehors de ça...


End file.
